


When You Say Nothing At All

by EJMoore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EJMoore/pseuds/EJMoore
Summary: After an unexpected night, Draco finds his life turned upside down. It all started with a dance that changed Draco's life completely. With secrets being unveiled, relationships will be tested leaving everyone trying to find themselves. The pull he feels towards the girl he thinks betrayed him will lead him to a series of mistakes that may cost him the love of his life. Skylar on the other hand, after that certain night, tries her best to move on, forming friendships with people she least expected and trying to survive in the midst of war.





	1. This Is How A Heart Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.Most of the characters, settings and a lot of the story line are the property of JK Rowling. This is my first attempt at fanfiction and my native language isn't English so please be gentle. The first chapters follow the story line but as the story progresses major changes will be made.The summary sucks though give the story a chance. All kinds of comments are welcomed. Thank you for reading my story.

When he first laid his eyes on her that night, he gasped in astonishment. Long gone was the plain girl he befriended the first day at Hogwarts and was now one of his closest friends. In her place stood a stunning woman clad in a forest green gown that reached her calves, clinging to her body perfectly. Draco cursed the robes they were obliged to wear back to the castle, for hiding such a marvelous sight. As she was descending the main staircase of the Malfoy Manor, her bouncing curls neatly decorated with emerald gemstones, formed a cascade of strawberry blond hair that made his eyes unconsciously follow their mesmerizing movement. 

Something inside him stirred as he saw her approach their friends and he found himself walking towards them. She was engaged in a deep conversation with Fawn so he cleared his throat to get her attention. Her cerulean eyes sparkled like the stars in a dark sky as she turned to him, making him ask himself why had he not noticed them before. 

'' Who are you and what did you do to Sky?'' was his genius remark.

''It's me Draco. I just thought that a formal attire would be more appropriate for your mother's ball'' she laughed along with the rest of the group and his heart filled with emotions strange to him. The moment he opened his mouth to ask her to dance, he felt someone hug him from behind.

''Drake come dance with me'' Pansy all but dragged him to the dance floor, already linking their hands. Draco felt his mother's persistent stare and decided it wasn't worth the scolding he was going to be given if he pushed Pansy away, so for the next hour he endured her nagging until he found the chance to leave her side. 

''Draco a moment please'' he heard his mother's stern voice call him. Reluctantly he turned and followed her to his father's study.

''What is it mother? I have to get back to our guests''.

''About that, it has come to my attention that you invited miss Anderson to our ball''.

''Yes mother. Sky will be staying at the Manor along with Blaise and Fawn until the day we go back to Hogwarts''.

'' I am afraid this can't happen Draco. I expect you to inform miss Anderson of my wish for her to leave as soon as the ball ends. Your father wouldn't approve of her staying here''.

''But mother...''

''Silence! You will do as I say''. Narcissa left the room banging the door behind her giving him no time to question her. 

Draco returned to the ballroom irritated, feeling his former merry mood diminishing. Everything in his life was peachy until now. He was about to start his 6th year of magical education at Hogwarts, being the second best in all his classes (much to his annoyance the know it all Granger came first), his friends admired him and he was finally finding a way of improving his life despite the threatening aura the Dark Lord was spreading over his house. After so many years of his father dictating him around, he thought that he had gained his trust and gratification but no. His mother had to come and start ordering him, just like his father always did. The completely unreasonable command to kick out one of his friends vexed him as it was the first time his mother expressed her disfavor in such a way. Draco had a feeling this was only the beginning of a darker year for everyone.

Determined to take the reins of his life in his hands, he walked decisively back to his friends but not before grabbing a glass of Ogden's Old firewiskey and swallowing it in a few gulps. Tonight was going to be a memorable night and nobody could change that.

The sun's rays broke through the drapes and made Draco cover his eyes groaning. His head was so heavy he couldn't even raise it from the pillow and it was pounding continuously. Unconsciously, he reached for the nightstand and searched the drawer for a Sobering Potion silently thanking Merlin for the immediate relief he felt as he forced the contents of the entire vial down his throat. Without opening his eyes, he stretched and froze when he felt limbs tangled with his own. He dared open his eyes, only to find a blond haired girl sprawled on him. Sheer panic rushed through him as he tried to untangle himself to get up. Once freed, Draco frantically began searching for his clothes and only when he was dressed did he turn to see who his female company was.

Laid on his bed was Sky with the bed sheet covering half her body to her middle, leaving her back exposed. She was sleeping soundly, a smile across her face, blissfully unaware of his panic that was rising by the minute.

''No... no...no. No fucking way. We were wasted and just fell asleep near each other. We only shared the bed, nothing more.'' Though the feeling of completion deep inside him and the memories that were flooding back as the Sobering Potion took effect, all told Draco what had really happened. He felt his head throbbing as he remembered exactly the row of last night's events. 

They were twirling on the dance floor positively inebriated, laughing and paying no attention to the rest of the guests that were staring at them.  
''You are stunning tonight. I prefer this Sky to the one back at Hogwarts'' Draco said, his hands roaming up and down her back, then finally resting in her waist gripping her tightly. 

''I prefer this Sky too. I feel more like myself, more free if that makes sense. Back at the castle I have to be the perfect Slytherin, always having to watch my back and feeling restricted. I can't be myself.'' she hummed leaning closer to him, her fingers delicately brushing his hair. 

He understood the pressure she was feeling, as he himself had a shitty year having his father incarcerated in Azkaban for his participation in the battle of the Department of Mysteries inside the Ministry of Magic, and stressing over being a member of the Inquisitorial Squad. Yes, he despised Potter with a passion, but deep inside he was afraid. Umbridge, his father, the Dark Lord as well as the possibility of losing his mother, all wore him down. He didn't even dare think about the probability of being forced to take the Dark Mark. Eventually, he was going to join the Death Eaters, if he wanted to keep his mother safe and that is all that mattered. 

That night though, none of those things mattered. He was a sixteen year old boy with a beautiful girl in his arms dancing his worries away. With a rare determination for his character, Draco dragged Sky across the grand ballroom to his room. Climbing the stairs two at a time, they reached his bedroom in a haste already trying to take each other's clothes off. Once the door closed, Draco's lips attacked Sky's and they fought for dominance. The full moon was illuminating their way to the king sized bed as they stumbled trying to reach it. Not a single word was exchanged between them as they frantically discarded their garments and his lips once again found hers. He was desperate to touch her soft skin, her hot flesh increasing his desire. When he decided kissing her wasn't enough, he began exploring her body. Inch by inch Draco kissed and touched his way from her neck to her thighs stopping at crucial parts of her body to pay them special attention. His hand travelled to her breasts playing with her nipples, squeezing hard enough for her to moan. Soon his fingers were replaced by his mouth as he licked and bit. When he was satisfied he moved down to her body kissing her ivory skin thoroughly. Something in his mind was telling him to stop, but the irrational part of his brain was not willing to pull away. Feeling free and totally in control for the first time in months, made Draco determined to live the moment.

Not even thinking of the consequences their actions will have, the ever selfish teenager he was, parted her thighs, leaned forward burying his head between them and started working her sensitive bud with his mouth.

''Merlin you taste so fucking good.'' he mumbled not even lifting his head.

Hearing her moans increase, he smirked and dipped a finger in her heat pumping slowly in and out. Sky's fingers threaded through his silken hair, while she started lifting her hips to match the rhythm he set.

Her moans and heavy breathing set him on edge and he felt his cock twitch every time she whispered his name with want.  
Reaching his free hand, he stroked his member a few times thinking all the things he would do to the willing witch under him. Giving her bud one last soft bite, he raised his body supporting his weight with his elbows and aligned his aching cock to her hole before pushing all the way in. He hesitated only for a moment waiting for her to adjust to his size, moaning loudly as she finally arched her back allowing his member to go deeper.

As the haze left his head allowing last night's memories to come forward, panic took over leaving him with no option but to flee the room. Not feeling ready to face Sky, he tried closing the door behind him as gently as he could. Once shutting it, he leant to the nearest wall for support sighing in relief. 

''Don't frown my dragon, your skin will wrinkle '' came Narcissa's haughty voice making him cringe. ''Why are you so distressed my son?'' The only thing Draco was able to do, given their last conversation and her order, was to blink at her. Obviously irritated by her son's lack of response, Narcissa pushed the door to his bedroom open gasping at the sight of Sky sleeping in his bed.

''What is the meaning of this Draco Lucius Malfoy?'' was her first reaction. The use of his full name meant that Draco was in for a scolding. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself for what was to come, he considered if it really was worth to try justify his actions. But before he could even have the chance to utter a word his mother exploded.

''What did I tell you the night before? That girl should have left the Manor yesterday, she has no place here.''

''Mother please calm down and explain to me why you want Sky gone? She has done nothing to upset or disrespect you''.

''You don't understand Draco. You can't be with her. And from now on I expect you to stop interacting with her. Your father must not learn about this or else...''

''Or else what mother? What is your problem with Skylar?'' he demanded his voice raising. ''She is a half blood Draco. I can't have you taint our bloodline just because you suddenly decided to rebel against us. Now is not the time for this especially with Dark Lord's shadow looming over us. If you don't send her away immediately, I will and trust me she won't like it.'' The room around him was spinning as he watched his mother go. How was this possible? Sky has been his friend for years, since their first year at Hogwarts.  
She was one of the first impatient children to be sorted to Slytherin and proud to carry their house's crest to her chest. Always the snarky one, her personality matched Draco's perfectly and that was the reason he befriended her as well as let her join his entourage. Skylar Anderson had proved herself as a snake more times than one, therefore making it impossible for Draco to accept the change of blood status his mother revealed to him. The Sorting Hat would never put a half blood to Slytherin. 

Perplexed as he was, he mindlessly moved to open the door to his bedroom only to find Sky sitting on the bed the sheet wrapped around her torso and her eyes cast to the floor. ''Does it matter?'' he heard her whisper. '' Does what matter?'' he knew his tone was harsh but he didn't care. He was sick of people hiding things from him, and if Sky wasn't going to explain herself any time soon he wasn't sure how he was going to react. 

''My blood status. Whether I am pureblood or not. Look at me Draco, it's me Sky. The same Sky you entrust all your secrets to. Blood can't come between us''.

''So it's true, what my mother said. You lied to us, to me all those years. Merlin knows how you tricked the Sorting Hat to put you to Slytherin. ''

''Draco please. We spent a night together, we can't be having such a conversation right now not when you are upset. Let's just calm down and then we can discuss everything.'' she begged. 

''I can't believe I slept with you. You deceived me, let me believe you were my equal. Even your presence in my house disgusts me.'' Draco roared letting all his frustration show on his face.

''Well I will make it easy for you. I am leaving. Rest assured Draco, I will never bother you with my presence again.''

Azure eyes full of disappointment, met his quicksilver ones as she left the room grabbing tightly the bed sheet around her. Watching the door close, Draco never felt so alone in his entire life.


	2. Still Standing

The rest of the summer for Draco was full of slackening, formal balls and the constant nagging of Pansy who seemed to skip over the fact that he was not interested in her anymore. Their on and off relationship, if one was able to call it a relationship, meant nothing to him but apparently everything to her. After Sky's departure he had taken advantage of Pansy's eagerness and had sex with her only to feel empty afterwards. Added to his dismay, her dark hair and eyes couldn't ignite the spark he so much craved. Everything Pansy said or did made him want to withdraw from her touch and push her away. So he tried sleeping with other witches always having the same result. 

He could still remember the night he, Theo and Blaise ditched Fawn at the Manor in order to apparate to The White Wyvern. The seamy pub in Knockturn Alley seemed ideal for the dark intentions of the eager wizards. Each of them picked the most attractive witches for the night, all in vain specifically for Draco who couldn't even get a hard on. Despite the valiant efforts of the blond witch under him, heavy kissing and fervent touching was all they did. Yet the moment she crawled between his legs putting his flaccid cock in her mouth and set a rhythm her head going up and down, he felt his member come to life. His eyes were wide open looking at her golden curls and his mind was going back to the night he shared with Sky. Closing his eyelids, he pushed that certain memory forward allowing his brain to relieve it all imagining the blond witch between his thighs was Sky. Thrusting in her mouth one last time, he came moaning Sky's name.

After that night he attempted sleeping with other witches, strictly blond, only to repeat the same routine. Them giving him head and him finishing with another's name in his mouth. All the while, he tried avoiding Fawn's persistent questions about her friend's early departure from the Manor. Contrary to her, Blaise was alarmingly silent, but with a knowing look on his face. 

As September came, they found themselves back at Platform 9¾ waiting for Hogwarts Express to depart. 

'' What is it with you today mate? You seem nervous.'' Blaise said looking Draco straight in the eye. 

'' I don't know what you are talking about Zabini. I am just annoyed we have to go back at the castle. You know this year is going to be the worst'' 

Having heard of them but completely clueless of the meaning behind both of his friend's words, Theo intervened '' N. E. W. T. s are going to be a pain in the ass and I don't even want to think how we are going to pull through the year. Though it is going to be easier for some right? I mean look at the mudblood over there. Bet she won't even sweat. ''

''Not only the mudblood Nott, Draco here is the second best in our classes. Except if something or rather someone distracts him.'' Blaise said a smug smile plastered on his face.

''Will you shut it? I don't have time for your shit.'' 

''Okay okay mate. My lips are sealed, but if you want to talk about it you know I am here. We are friends Draco, you can tell me anything.'' whispered Blaise.

Without another word they boarded the train and hurried to find an empty compartment as they began their journey to Hogwarts. Once they were seated, Draco closed his eyes and tried to isolate himself from the others, preparing for the time they would meet. He couldn't find her at the platform no matter where he looked. Even Blaise caught him staring at every blond passing them, and thankfully didn't make a fuss out of it. Draco knew though that his friend was going to pester him all year if he had to until he confessed. All he needed was time to process what happened and put his newfound emotions at bay before he made a move, any move.

''Have you seen Sky? I am seriously worried about her. It's been days since she last sent me an owl and I couldn't find her today at the platform.'' asked Fawn worriedly waking Draco from his reverie. 

''She probably found someone at the ball and left with him. We all need to unwind now and then you know and Sky found the perfect way to do so if you ask me.'' Theo said taking a bite of yet another chocolate frog.

''No one asked you Nott, so shut the fuck up. Don't you see I am trying to sleep?'' Draco yelled unable to control the way he felt hearing Theo's words. Even though he knew the reason why Sky left, jealousy started a fire inside him that startled him. Always the calm and poised boy his parents raised him to be, he found it hard to tame the strange feelings that fought their way to his heart. Lucius Malfoy would have been furious to see his heir struggle to restrain his impassive demeanor. 

''Sorry mate'' muttered Theo frowning.

''Green is not your color, despite being a snake'' whispered Blaise to his fuming friend, earning a glare in return.

The rest of their journey proceeded silently until Slughorn decided to burst into their compartment and after a not so pleasing interrogation, invited Blaise to join the Slug Club. Feeling more pressured after Slughorn's questions about the Death Eaters, Draco came to the decision of entrusting one of his secrets to his closest friend.

''There has been something I wanted to tell you for quite some time.'' Draco tried gulping the knot in his throat.

''I knew it from the start Draco. I was there that night, or rather that morning. The morning after the ball I woke up with a killer hangover and couldn't find a Sobering Potion. Thinking you had one I came to your room only to hide behind a pillar after hearing your mother's screaming.''

Appalled, Draco hastily changed the subject ''There is no reason to discuss that matter Blaise, what is done is done.'' taking a deep breath he continued '' After my father's failure and incarceration, the Dark Lord gave me a mission.''

''What mission?'' Blaise's interest spiked at Draco's words, encouraging him to continue.

'' The one that involves murder'' he answered , his voice low enough for his friend to hear.

Before he opened his mouth to reveal more, Draco saw a figure hiding behind the half closed doors of their compartment. Abruptly he got up and cast a Full Body Bind Curse to the person who eavesdropped on them. There, fallen to the train floor was Harry Potter. Feeling his rage rise, Draco stomped hard on his face, then realizing the train had stopped, he turned and left, Blaise running behind him.

''You think he heard us?'' came Blaise's anxious voice behind him.

''Had he heard, he would have cursed us the very same moment. We got lucky this time but we have to be more careful. Where are the others anyway? We left the train in a haste but I can't see them now.'' Draco craned his neck searching for their friends in the crowd of students.

''There, they just got off the train. Shit mate, Pansy looks pissed off.'' 

Rolling his eyes, Draco picked up his pace dragging Blaise with him ''In that case I think Fawn and Theo can meet us at the castle.''

After a short ride to Hogwarts, they found themselves in the Great Hall impatiently waiting for Dumbledore to finish his speech so they could finally eat. At least that was what Blaise and Theo had been waiting for all evening. Draco on the other hand was in a haste to go to Slytherin common room.   
Much later when he was about to burst from expectation, they were allowed to leave, so they took the stairs to the dungeons. ''You were acting strange all night Drake. Do you feel alright?'' came the annoying voice of Pansy who was already clinging to his side.

''I am just tired Pansy, nothing to worry.'' Draco said trying to release his arm from her tight grip.

''In that case I can help you relax and feel better'' she said in that sultry tone that used to turn him on. Well not any more he thought, pushing her away. ''Not tonight Pansy. And now that I think of it never again. You can go throw yourself to someone else like the whore you are.''

Realizing they were in front of the portrait, he yelled the password making the snake adorning it hiss as it opened for them to enter. Finally entering the common room he found himself looking for her. His irritation was growing by the second as Sky was nowhere to be found.

''Have you seen Sky? I couldn't find her all day'' inquired Fawn as if reading Draco's mind. 

''Anne is missing too.'' said Blaise looking at Draco.

''On the bright side, I am going to have the room to myself. I hope she never shows up.'' said Pansy beaming.

''Aren't you worried? Something might have happened.'' insisted Fawn.

''As if. I am sure she is shagging someone as we speak.'' she retorted waving her hand dismissively. 

''Close your stupid mouth Parkinson. Not everyone is like you.'' Blaise intervened seeing that Draco was ready to charge at her. 

''I am really worried. If she won't show herself tomorrow I will go to professor Snape'' Fawn said as soon as Pansy left.

''Everything is going to be ok Fawn. Go to sleep now, you seem exhausted'' Blaise urged her.

Once it was the two of them in the common room, Blaise sat next to Draco and nudged his shoulder.

'' Do you think she won't be returning this year?''

''I don't know Blaise. I don't even know if I want her to be here.''

''Forgive me for not believing that mate. You obviously care about her, there is no point denying it.''

Draco was sure he could trust Blaise. After all, he knew all the dark shit that plagued his life and never said a thing. Desperately wanting for the weight in his chest to be lifted, he explained everything. Starting from the night he shared with Sky, to the revelation his mother made, he finished exhaling loudly feeling the tension decrease. 

''So you tell me you kicked Sky out of your house because your mother said she was half blood. Are you even sure she didn't lie? Don't take it the wrong way mate, but we all know your parent's plans for you to marry Pansy. ''

''What does it have to do with anything?''

''It's only reasonable for your mother to humiliate Sky to your eyes and drive you two apart.'' Blaise explained.

''There is no such thing Blaise. When I asked Sky about her blood status she didn't deny it. I am furious with her, with the Sorting Hat, with me for falling to her trap. She deceived us all Blaise. She deceived me. That night she tricked me into having sex with her. The only reason I want to see her again is to humiliate her in front of everyone.''

''She tricked you? If I remember correctly you dragged her to your room that night, so don't put the blame of your actions to her.''

''You know what? I don't want to continue talking about it. She means nothing to me and the next time I see her I will make sure she knows.'' said Draco leaving the common room.   
Storming to his room he fell to the bed with force, cursing the unusual feelings that were burning his insides. Aversion combined with disgust pooled within his brain and clouded his rational thought, while his heart marched to the beat of a different drum. Bits and pieces of their steamy encounter were emerging anytime of the day and even his nights were full of vivid dreams. Groaning, Draco grabbed a Sleeping Draught from his satchel swallowing it hastily, eager for the sweet oblivion sleep offered.


	3. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

Draco's POV  
The continuous snoring that accompanied the mumbling were all it took for Draco to wake up. Given the fact that they were coming from the bed opposite to his, indicated that Blaise was still sleeping. Draco tried in vain to muffle the sounds by placing a pillow to his face. Frustrated, he checked the time only to sigh when he understood how early it was. Cursing Blaise as well as his inability to foresee this and cast a Silencio before going to bed, he got up drawing the curtains of his bed to the side and left the room, but not before glaring at his friend. He was sure that he could find the much appreciated silence in the common room.

However, the sight of Sky comfortably napping on the couch close to the fireplace made him come to a stop. He didn't know how to feel now that she was here in front of him. All the feelings he was suppressing fled the place he had buried them in his mind and hit him like a ton of bricks. Suddenly he felt helpless and the only thing he could do was stare at her. Draco gathered his thoughts, set the torrent of emotions aside and decided to confront her. The moment he moved though, Sky mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep and snuggled to the decorative pillow of the couch.

''She is probably cold'' Draco thought looking over the fireplace. The fire was long before put out, making the air in the common room chilly. The Slytherin common room had always a lower temperature since it was located under the Great Lake and the rough stone walls did nothing to warm the atmosphere. Glancing from Sky to the fireplace, Draco turned and walked to his room before doing anything stupid. Spontaneity was not a Malfoy trait after all.

He skipped breakfast wanting to plan everything perfectly, even practicing the cold mask he reserved for those who detested more. When he felt ready to face her, he walked to Potions frowning as he remembered they shared the first class of the year with the Gryffindors. Plastering his trademark smirk to his face, Draco marched into the class room with confidence as if he owned the place. 

''What's with the attitude? '' inquired Blaise the moment Draco sat beside him.

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' came his answer in a sneer. Malfoys never explained themselves after all. 

''I get it you saw her. She was in the Great Hall this morning, we talked for a while before Fawn bombarded her with questions.'' at Draco's raised brow Blaise continued '' She didn't say a word mate, as if nothing happened.'' 

''Shut up already'' barked Draco upon seeing Sky enter the classroom. She wordlessly walked to an empty desk and took a seat. For the next hour he tried catching her attention with the intention of provoking her, though the witch never glanced at his direction. Her scornful behavior irked Draco in a level he didn't know was possible to achieve, fueling his snit further. The mental image of her Slytherin green scarf tightening enough to choke her made a smile creep to his face.

As soon as Snape dismissed them, he was up blocking her way out of the room. ''Move over Draco'' her calm voice did nothing to his nerves.  
''It's Malfoy to you. I don't normally socialize with unworthy people, but this time I will make an exception.'' he said taking a step closer to her. ''Never talk to me again, never come near me again, don't even breath near me. You are the disgrace of Slytherin and mark my words I will make your life a living hell if you don't do as I say.''

''What crawled up your arse ferret?'' yelled Potter stepping in front of Sky in an effort to shield her trembling form from his glare. 

''Stay out of this scarface, it's none of your business what I do with my housemates.''

'' Not when you are an insufferable git. Sky did nothing for you to talk to her that way.''

The protective stance of Potter fueled Draco's outrage more, as nothing escaped his attention. First he was getting between them and now he called her by her first name. Draco's mind wandered to dangerous places, having finally grasped the reason behind the scene that unfolded in front of him.  
''So you're on first name basis now'' the scowl contorting his face was giving the hate that raged inside him away. Deciding to redirect his anger to the right target, he looked over Potty's shoulder to meet Sky's sorrowful eyes before saying '' You fucked him too? Couldn't keep your legs closed for long.'' 

He felt Potter's fist connect with his jaw before he had the time to see him charge at him. Stunned, Draco touched his throbbing jaw and looked Potter incredulously taking a few seconds to realize that he really did dare hit him. ''You dare touch me with your filthy hands? You are dead Potter!'' With a lunge, Draco stood and reached for his wand. Mirroring his move, Potter took his own wand out of his pocket ready to fight. 

''Harry please stop. Don't do this, he is not worth it.'' said Sky pulling Potter's arm in a futile attempt to put some distance between them.

''Come on mate she is right, stop it. You will only manage to get detention on our first day'' reasoned Weasley.

''Until today I never thought I'd live to see the day we agree mister Weasley'' said Snape in a dark tone that made Ron shrink.

''Twenty points from Gryffindor for Mister Potter's aggressive behavior and a detention with me today after your classes end. Now all of you leave before I change my mind and take you to the headmaster.'' 

'' This is not over for both of you.'' bellowed Draco before dramatically leaving the classroom, his cloak billowing behind him. Clearly divided between his friends, Blaise shot a sympathetic glance at Sky before following Draco.

Sky's POV  
The amount of hatred in Draco's grey orbs left Sky with a heavy heart and mixed emotions that suffocated her. All the pent up frustration building inside her was ready to surface, bringing tears to her eyes. Sensing her distress, Hermione hugged her hoping to comfort her.

''I know I'm in no position to judge, but if you want someone to talk to just know you can come to me. We were never friends Skylar, yet I am willing to give it a shot.'' Harry 's amicable words rekindled the spark that had been put out by Draco all those nights before.

Smiling at him Sky decided it was time to cross the bridge between them '' Thank you for standing up for me Harry, it means a lot.''

''Maybe you could join us to Hogsmeade next weekend, Madame Rosmerta serves the best pumpkin pie you've probably ever tasted'' proposed Ron, already eager to enjoy the delicious pastry.

''Gluttony is a serious failure in self discipline Ronald, and I am quite sure your mother would not be happy with your thinking about Madame Rosmerta 's pie. '' then turning to Sky she continued '' Molly takes pride in making all kinds of food expertly. Anyway, it would be lovely if you joined us to Hogsmead Skylar. You can also come and sit with us at the Gryffindor table. It would certainly cause a scandal but who cares.'' Hermione's friendly eyes looked at Sky with confidence. 

'' Thank you very much guys, all of you really. It is nice to have someone apart from Anne to be by my side. It will be my pleasure to come with you to Hogsmead.'' smiled Sky.

''Great! Now that we settled it can we move to Transfiguration? You know I don't wish to be late in classes. Sky are you coming? '' asked Hermione, her face bright with anticipation for whatever new professor MacGonnagal was going to teach them.

''I don't want to face him again Hermione, I thing I will go for a stroll to clear my head before having to face him again. Tell MacGonnagal I didn't feel good and went to Madam Promfrey''

''Do you want us to come with you?'' Harry intervened before his bookworm of a friend gave her usual lecture about missing classes.

''No Harry. You saw how he reacted before. If anyone saw us together hell would break loose. A Slytherin talking and casual strolling with the Golden Trio would cause chaos, no matter how disgraced I am to my own house right now.''

''Fine, but if you need me..I meant us, we will be here for you'' replied Harry blushing. Skylar smiled at their retreating forms as she left the classroom too heading to the lake. Despite the chill in the atmosphere, she knew Anne would be there possibly with Fred, planning all the pranks they would do with the help of the other twin George. She was not disappointed a bit as the couple came to view. Laying near the lake they were the perfect picture of two people in love that had long before pushed the animosity of their houses behind. Gryffindors were skeptical of Anne at the beginning but had come to accept her and love her compassionate nature that was strange for a Slytherin. After all, Anne loved Fred with a passion and supported him at all times. Slytherins though were the exact opposite as they alienated Anne and made her feel like an outcast in her own house. 

''What made that beautiful face frown? Do I need to kill someone?'' Fred joked seeing her approach them. Anne on the other hand grew serious in a heartbeat and sat up looking Sky in the eyes ''You saw him, didn't you?''

''Actually he saw me first and couldn't contain his aversion. He made it clear that I was the new disgrace of Slytherin and that I should be prepared to face his wrath.'' 

Anne frowned at Sky's words and hugged her ''I am here for you, you know it right? He won't touch you, I promise.''

''Do they ever rest? First Anne and now you Sky. A Gryffindor would never turn his back to another housemate.'' Fred said irritated.

''It's worse in my case Fred. Right after we slept together he found I am half blood. I am positive he feels tainted, betrayed and disgusted by my presence in Hogwarts. This won't end well. Maybe I should ask Dumbledore to let me leave the castle and return next year. '' 

''Absolutely no Sky! We are together in this, you are not alone. Whatever comes we will deal with it. You can't let Malfoy push you around.'' objected Anne.

With her best friend's words in mind Sky smiled and let the couple lead the way to the castle, feeling slightly better having her friend by her side. As September proceeded, Sky rarely came across Draco but sweet Merlin when she did it was always a grim occurrence. During classes he would either ''accidentally'' ruin everything she did or humiliate her in front of everyone. His favorite though was spreading nasty rumors about her and tormenting her every time she was in the Slytherin common room. As a result, Sky was the outcast of her house and couldn't even eat with the rest of her housemates, seeking refuge in the room she shared with Pansy. Strangely, the pug faced Slytherin disregarded her presence completely, except from smirking at her when she locked her lips with Draco. 

Oddly enough, Draco was absent for many hours these days and even lost his interest in Quidditch. Other visible changes in his life such as him becoming neglectful in his school work and his physical appearance altering to a great weight loss and bags under his eyes, caused Harry frustration as he couldn't discover what Draco was up to. His thoughts were on Draco being a Death Eater but Hermione as well as Ron quickly dismissed them. Sky on the other hand was suspicious given her knowledge about his parent's history with the Dark Lord but didn't dare share her thoughts fearing Harry' s reaction. The lack of evidence against him, forced Harry to recoil much to his dissatisfaction. Well that was until the 12th of October, whilst on a trip to Hogsmead Katie Bell was nearly killed by a cursed necklace.


	4. Till I Forget About You

Draco's POV  
''Pathetic'' he thought as he glared at himself in the mirror. From head to toe, Draco assessed his once admirable body and snorted. His grey eyes that once made girls fall in love with him were now adorned with bags under them, the perfect pale skin that marked his aristocratic breed turned to a greyer shade and the broad body he had created with countless hours of Quidditch practice had transformed into a slender one as if he was 13 years old again. He couldn't help it though. The Vanishing Cabinet demanded his absolute attention and Draco spent many hours trying to fix the damn thing. His physical appearance showed the stress he was under, as he was trying his best to complete the mission the Dark Lord had given him. Desperate to save his mother as well as himself from the death that was surely awaiting them if he failed this mission, he considered many ways to kill Dumbledore when fixing the Cabinet proved to be a challenging endeavor. Touching the velvet sack inside his pocket he thought that maybe it was easier to kill the Headmaster after all. 

''Draco mate I sincerely thought you wouldn't ever come out of the cave you hide yourself these days.'' Blaise commented upon seeing his friend take a seat at their table.

''As if you don't know I have a mission to complete'' whispered Draco.

''I am here for you in case you need me mate. You seem very stressed lately''

''You would be too if you were threatened with your life.'' hissed Draco roughly combing his hair with his hand.

He anxiously looked over the bar of the Three Brommsticks, to find the innkeeper Madame Rosmerta walking towards a girl. He smirked and visibly relaxed taking a ship of his Butterbeer. The stupid Gryffindor girl would naïvely receive the cursed necklace Madame Rosmerta would give her and deliver it to Dumbledore. And the moment the old oaf touched it, the weight in Draco's shoulders would be lifted. When he purchased the necklace the summer prior to his 6th year at Hogwarts, he had thought it might be useful to his cause. All he did was put Madame Rosmerta under the Imperius curse and order her to give the package containing the artifact to the Gryffindor girl after she herself use the Imperius curse to Katie Bell with the order to give it to Dumbledore. It was a genius plan and no one would put the blame to Draco.

His eyes were twinkling with mirth and his lips twisted in a sardonic smile when he saw the girl exit the Three Broomsticks with her friend, package in hand. However his delight only lasted a couple of minutes as he saw Potter with the other two shitheads leave the inn with the company of Sky.

''She won't talk to me anymore'' said Fawn sighing, obviously hurt by her former friend's behavior. 

''Well you weren't exactly pleasant to her. What did you expect when you verbally attack her?'' reasoned Theo.

''She was my best friend Theo, my best friend. First she flees the manor without a word and now she fraternizes with the enemy! Something happened and she distanced herself from us.''

''Might have been the fact that Draco bullies her endlessly and you sit back and watch.'' Blaise retorted.

If looks could kill, Blaise would have been buried six feet under the ground, such was the intensity of Draco's glare. As if he didn't know the reasons of his behavior, how stupid he felt every time he saw her. How he wanted to wrap his hands to her neck and squeeze till her cerulean blue eyes look at him and ask for forgiveness. He didn't know anymore if she should seek his forgiveness just for her lies and betrayal. Her new friends added to his long list of things she did wrong. Beyond that, Draco's death wish extended to scar faced Potter. At first, he didn't notice the small gestures, but eventually his mind entertained the thought of Potty fancying Sky. A straying hand that reached her waist and squeezed, the natural way his body inclined to hers whenever she was nearby, a soft whisper that made her laugh effortlessly and the fact that he was everywhere she was, all made Draco's blood boil.

''She betrayed our house once when she lied about her blood status and now by hanging out with the Gryffindor losers. She deserves whatever will come to her.'' the venom in Draco's voice was so evident that Blaise didn't dare object despite having an entirely different opinion. 

''I bet she is fucking him like the whore she is. She always comes late in our room and leaves first in the morning.'' said Pansy snickering without noticing Draco's eyes turning almost black.

''Not everyone is like you Pans. We practically banished her from Slytherin, what was she supposed to do?'' Blaise's disparaging tone only served to irritate Draco more as his suspicions were the same as Pansy's. 

''Whatever. She is not even worth talking about her. When the time comes she will get what she deserves for being a half blood and joining the blood traitors.''

Draco wanted nothing more than leave and return to the castle, but inwardly cursed as soon as he remembered he needed the alibi his presence there would provide. Fretfully shifting in his chair, he braced himself for what seemed like a dreadful afternoon. Hours later when he deemed it safe, they got up heading back to the castle each and every one of them with different thoughts in mind. Draco's raced to the mission he had and the predicament he was in had his plan for the cursed necklace gone wrong. The stakes were high and failing the Dark Lord wasn't even a possibility. So entering Hogwarts he hoped to find weeping students and panic spreading from the loss of their Headmaster. There was indeed a general distress but nothing that reflected Draco's dark thoughts.

''What the fuck happened?'' Theo's surprised voice broke the silence of the group as an unusual quietude and grumbling spread to the Great Hall. 

''How am I supposed to know dude? We were together all day.'' replied Blaise, his expression gloomy  
.  
''Didn't you hear? A Gryffindor girl came in contact with a cursed necklace and nearly died. She was transferred to Saint Mungo's barely alive. I think her name is Katie Bell, you know the chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.'' a fellow Slytherin joined their conversation.

''Stupid Gryffindors.'' was Pansy's retort right before she erupted in laughter.

Suddenly the air wasn't enough for Draco and he loosened his tie trying to take deep breaths but to no avail. Feeling the color drain from his face he sought the tranquility of his room in a haste before anyone had the chance to question his actions. He practically ran to his room followed by Blaise who was the only one to understand his distress.

''They will know. They can't know Blaise. I am dead if she speaks. If I am lucky enough I will be sent to Azkaban and live the rest of my life with rats and filthy criminals.'' muttered Draco before continuing ''Though I am certain the psycho won't even let me have that. He will find a way to kill me and of course my mother would soon follow.''

In a desperate attempt to calm his best friend, Blaise shook Draco's shoulders before forcing him to look into his eyes ''I promise you no one will know. She was cursed Draco, it will be fortunate if she even wakes up. And even if she does we will make sure she keeps her mouth shut. Now take a deep breath and relax.'' said Blaise, his dark eyes never leaving Draco's silver ones. 

''Fuck this, I need a distraction.''

''Do you want me to call Pansy?''

Despite having heard another witch's name, Draco craved the presence of Sky by his side. He closed his eyes and felt her soft skin against his own as she caressed his cheek and whispered soothing words to him. A long forgotten sense of serenity filled him and he almost smiled right before the imaginary Sky withdrew her hand whispering to him '' He is so much better than you''. Bright grey eyes shot open and Blaise saw in them so much loathing his heart constricted. 

''Tell her to come right now.'' smirked Draco before adding ''and you stay away from this room until tomorrow morning.''

As Blaise retreated to fetch Pansy, Draco sat on the bed with his head between his hands trying desperately to even his breath and raging heartbeat. Minutes later impatient hands crept to his arms crawling the way to his shoulders before descending to his tense pectorals. Not daring to open his eyes afraid of seeing the wrong witch, Draco laid back and tried to enjoy the feeling of wet lips trailing kisses to his jaw. Soon his robes were gone and from the feeling of perk nipples grazing his chest, he could tell Pansy was naked too. There was a shifting in the bed as she moved lower running her fingers to the inside of his thighs before palming his flaccid cock and began pumping it. Suddenly Draco was eager to finish and send the annoying witch away, having finally realized that calling her to his room was a mistake. 

With that thought in mind, he swat her hands away and forced her head lower to his crotch hinting what he wanted. She wasted no time as she began licking the head repeatedly before taking his whole member to her mouth sucking greedily. He opened his eyes and looked down to her head as it bobbed and tried to imagine that the slick black hair were those velvety golden locks he ran his fingers through during their coupling with Sky not so many months ago. Cursing loudly he grabbed her atrocious hair and forced her head to his growing cock, while lifting his hips practically fucking her mouth. Not even her choking sounds touched him as he was edging his release, till with one final push his cock twitched in her mouth and hot jets of cum spurted down her throat. Pansy tried to free herself from his death grip but to no avail, as he forced her to drink it all down, stream after stream of his hot seed. She had a little trouble taking it all, but she was determined not to disappoint him. So she happily complied, gulping jet after jet of his semen as he rode his orgasm and she was truly in paradise until she heard him shout the name of the hateful witch in the peak of his orgasm.

''You can leave now'' he told her not even recognizing his own voice as he fastened his belt. Having intercourse with Pansy was one thing, calling her with Sky's name was another and he was positive she was going to retaliate anytime soon. Feeling disgusted with himself for lusting after the girl who lied to him and betrayed him, he needed to blow off some steam differently. Maybe Quidditch would help, he thought absently. 

''Are you kidding me Drake?'' came Pansy's irritated voice ''Still thinking of that whore? I thought that maybe after your fling back at the Manor you would have let her go. I am the right girl for you baby.'' she continued while trying to kiss him.

''How do you know about that night?'' Draco's mind went into overdrive from this new piece of information. 

''Your mother told me! She believes I am the perfect witch for you Drake and expressed her wish for me to be the next lady Malfoy next to you.'' the pride in her voice was evident and only served to wreck Draco's nerves further.

'' I will never marry you Pansy, never. You are not the kind of witch I want by my side. Look at you. A pathetic desperate witch who spreads her legs to whoever is interested.'' he spits venomously in her face.

'' How dare you talk to me like that Drake! I am not one of your whores, I am your girlfriend and future wife. I demand your respect!''

''You are nothing to me you stupid bint. Maybe a quick fuck to blow off some steam but nothing more. Get out of my sight.'' 

''In due time you will come to me Drake. Mark my words'' Pansy retorted smiling smugly.

Choosing to ignore her statement, Draco decided to refocus on his mission and set aside every thought of witches. However that proved considerably hard to do, as the hostility of Pansy towards Sky reached another level. The scarce bickering and name calling changed to a more aggressive game between them as Sky became more defensive, even reaching for her wand when she felt threatened enough. Though everyone noticed her changed stance, no one bothered asking her the reasons behind it. Until one day Fawn came running to the Slytherin table right after breakfast, crying and running her fingers through her hair repeatedly.

''Hey what happened?'' Blaise attempted to calm her down by embracing her but she avoided his hands before turning to Draco.

''This is your fault.''

''Care to elaborate?'' was Draco's bored reply to his friend's accusation.

''Had you put a leash on Pansy nothing would have happened'' hiccupped Fawn trying to stop the fresh tears that threatened to fall.

The mention of Pansy's name rang an ominous bell in Draco's mind and without even blinking he shot up from the table, feeling his body stiffen.  
''What fucking happened Fawn?'' he roared growing more and more anxious by the minute.

''Pansy threw Sky down the stairs. Potter found her unconscious in a pool of blood and carried her to the Hospital Wing.'' 

Having only heard the first words of Fawn's rant, Draco darted to the first floor where the Hospital Wing was located feeling divided between making sure Sky was alright and strangling Pansy with his bare hands.


	5. Who You'd Be Today

Sky's POV  
The stark smell of herbs was overwhelming in the small room and Sky scrunched her eyes at the bright light that was sipping through her closed eyelids. Trying to raise herself from the bed proved to be an impossible task as she felt powerless and heavy. Blinking rapidly she opened her eyes desperate to see where she was. As the blinding light slowly subsided, she took in her surroundings quickly realizing she was at the Hospital Wing with no recollection of what brought her here.

''Oh thank Merlin you are awake!'' came Hermione's relieved voice from the chair beside her bed.

''What happened? Why am I here?'' her voice sounded strange even to herself and she reached for the glass of water in her bedside table.

Helping her sit on the bed, Hermione explained ''Harry was coming to meet you outside Charms classroom as you had agreed the day before and upon reaching the 3rd floor stairs he saw you there unconscious with blood all over you. He brought you here and sent for us as soon as he could. ''

''What happened Hermione? Why do I feel so weak? Did something happen to...'' Sky tried to get up from the bed, her panic raising.

''Calm down Sky, please don't strain yourself. Madame Pomfrey said you should rest for a couple of days.''

''Please Hermione tell me what happened after Harry brought me here.''

Sighing, the Gryffindor witch began ''You were bleeding heavily. Madame Pomfrey tried to save the baby but it was already late. I am so sorry Sky.'' 

''How did this happen? I remember heading to third floor outside Charms to wait for Harry but other than that nothing.'' 

Already feeling the dull pain of her situation, Sky pushed her mind to remember, to find the reason behind her miscarriage. Tears and pain would soon follow that was certain, but right now she wished to unveil the mystery. Recalling everything from the moment she woke up in the morning, her brain froze. Not long after she got ready for the day and headed upstairs, she had heard Parkinson call on her. Turning to face her, she came face to face with the very vicious glare of Pansy who didn't waste a minute before verbally attacking her. Thinking nothing of it as it was not the first time the pug faced witch threw offending words to her, she turned her back and proceeded ascending the stairs. That was her mistake, as Pansy grabbed her by her arm and pulled her back with force, thus sending Sky falling down the stairs.

''Parkinson did it.'' her voice void of emotion ''She pulled me and let me fall down the stairs. That evil bitch.'' Sky saw red and wanted nothing more than find Pansy and make her pay.

''Harry saw her running down the stairs past him on his way to meet you.''

''I want to leave.''

''Let me call Madam Pomfrey''

''There will be no need honey, I am here'' smiled the ever so sweet matron before coming to Sky's side and taking her wand out. Motioning it right above Sky's abdomen she cast a charm and after informing the witches that everything seemed good enough for Sky to leave she left the room.

''Harry will be relieved to see you up. You know he didn't leave your side since he brought you here, Ron forced him to go eat something this morning.'' Hermione's tone was tender and warmed Sky's heart. 

''I owe him my life. Had he not come in time, Parkinson was probably going to finish me off.''

''We will get back at her Sky. What she did is unforgivable. That deranged lunatic will be punished, we will make sure of it.'' Hermione turned and hugged Sky trying to transfer positive energy to her sorrowful friend. 

They didn't exchange a word on their way to Gryffindor Tower and Sky felt her legs going numb as soon as Hermione gave the Fat Lady the password. Stumbling inside the common room she suddenly felt dizzy and reached for the nearest couch with the help of Hermione who never left her side. 

''Just a few more stairs and you will rest.'' she encouraged Sky as they carefully moved to the girl's dorms. After helping her lay on the bed, Hermione opened her satchel in search of a Sleeping Draught. Minutes later, after emptying the vial, Sky curled up on the bed and began weeping not being able to control her grief anymore. By the time the potion took effect, Sky was sobbing and tremors were shaking her body as she was mourning the child she didn't have the chance to hold in her arms. All Hermione could do was hold her and whisper soothing words that knew could not alleviate the pain her friend was experiencing, all the while trying to suppress her own tears for the innocent life who departed so early. 

The next time Sky opened her eyes, she knew exactly where she was, the haze leaving her head sooner than at her time in the Hospital Wing. Blinking a couple of times she tried to shove her hair from her eyes only to find someone's hand over hers. Lifting her head, she saw a mop of jet black hair leaning on her bed while the hand of the very same person was resting upon hers. Sky smiled and caressed Harry 's head dwelling on the feeling of love she harbored for that man. Maybe not the kind of love he expected from her but still love. Sensing her touch, Harry smiled and straightened, eager to see her. 

''Good morning Sky'' he said his voice thick from sleep, as he moved forward to embrace her.

''Thank you Harry. I will never forget what you did for me.'' 

Harry pulled away but Sky was not ready to leave his arms, so she tightened her grip and sighed.

''I could have done more. I curse myself for being late that morning. If I was on time that despicable excuse of a witch wouldn't dare lay a finger on you. This is all my fault.'' the sorrow in his bright green eyes was too much for her to handle and soon she started sobbing, a torrent of hot tears falling to her cheeks. She wept for the child she lost, an innocent victim of the jealousy of a woman who desired the man who despised her. The irony was not lost in their tangled situation. As pain began twisting and transforming to desire for revenge, she couldn't help but wonder what Draco would think of her right now as she cried in the arms of Harry Potter -his arch nemesis- for the loss of his most certainly unwanted half blood child. 

Draco's POV  
''I've told you umpteen times that she left the Hospital Wing with Granger this morning. Stop worrying so much.''

''First Fawn charges at me crying and blaming me for Sky's accident, then you stop me from going to find out what the fuck happened and now you have the nerve to demand me to stop worrying?'' Draco was seething at the end of his rant, the need to strangle his best friend growing with every passing second. 

''Although I don't understand your worry for a witch you despise, I will put your mind at ease.'' began Blaise already losing his patience ''Sky was brought to the infirmary by Potty as soon as he found her unconscious and bleeding. She is currently recovering at the Gryffindor Tower and my lucky guess is that the Golden Trio is taking care of her.'' seeing Draco's fists tighten at what he said, Blaise chose his next words carefully ''As for why I stopped you from visiting Sky I think it's quite obvious.'' 

''Excuse me for failing to see your obvious reason Zabini. Feel free to enlighten me.'' retorted Draco, his tone dripping sarcasm.

Taking a deep breath, Blaise decided against telling his best friend off and willed all his remaining patience to the surface ''For the past two months more or less you keep calling Sky names and have practically ostracized her from Slytherin. Imagine the shock on the faces of the rest Slytherins Draco. You would have raised suspicions and you know very well how us snakes get when there is a prospect of gossip. People would ask questions and believe me you wouldn't have liked the answers they were going to get.''

''I don't care about the gossip Blaise. She fucking got attacked by Parkinson. She could have died can you understand that?'' feeling his head ready to burst, Draco finally sat on his bed and sighed.

''Your behavior though is not compatible to your concern.''

''Do you think I don't know? Stop reminding me of the despicable way I had been treating her.'' yelled Draco exasperated.

''The point is that she is perfectly fine now mate, you can relax. She just spent a night at the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey would never let her leave if she was not healthy.''

Blaise's words did little to soothe the pain that constricted his heart, as the weigh on his conscience was only getting heavier. Something deep inside him told him that from now on everything would change, but he couldn't tell if it was going to be for good. He could feel it in his guts that it definitely wasn't a good change. Sighing loudly, he fell to the bed cursing the wild thoughts crossing his tired mind.

''My head feels like it's going to explode.''

''Why don't you take a Calming Draught? You are hyperventilating and frankly you seem on the verge of collapse.'' said Blaise already offering his panic strickened friend the potion. Draco immediately snatched it swallowing the entire vial immediately.

''I am going to stay here all day and probably come to Great Hall for dinner.''

''So you can ogle Sky.'' laughed Blaise trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably.

''No Blaise, I don't want to ogle her, just make sure she is fine after what happened.''

''As you say my friend.'' smirked Blaise and left the room leaving Draco to his thoughts.

Finally alone, Draco pondered all the decisions he made concerning the blonde witch. Sky had been his friend for over 5 years, having earned his trust as well as his admiration at how well she dealt with tricky situations and helped him countless times. After that night at the Manor he was left unsure of what to believe about her, so he built a fortified wall around him to ensure his sanity. He never stopped to understand her reasons for hiding such a secret or to justify her lies. On second thought though, expressing all these racist beliefs his parents instilled him about blood purity, would have made her want to hide her blood status desperately in fear of him rejecting her even as a friend. Draco contemplated his reaction upon Sky revealing to him her being half blood and cringed. Nothing would have changed, he was sure of it. 

Deception was not something he used to forgive and he definitely was not going to start now. She could go on and make new friends ˙friends that didn't care about her tainted blood ˙ friends that respected her the way she was˙ friends that defended and cared for her. Friends that were not Slytherins. Blaise was right for once, his actions did not match his behavior and threatened his mission. No, he couldn't afford to risk the Dark Lord's mission or else he was a dead man. He was better off without her anyway. Worrying about her all the damn time was a burden he did not wish to carry. His last thought before succumbing to sleep was that he wouldn't bother with her any more.

Time flew too fast for Draco's liking, as he wasn't capable of fixing the Vanishing Cabinet thus being a step closer to completing his damned mission. His frustration and anxiety were reaching their peak and only served to amplify his terror. Visiting the abandoned girl's bathroom on the second floor had become a habit nowadays, as he hoped to find the inspiration he so much craved for his mission. There, on the dilapidated lavatory that was oddly scrupulously clean, Draco observed his reflection on the tarnished mirror feeling every time more tired than the last. Here he was, yet again, wallowing in self pity relieved that at least nobody could see him like this. 

''Hello there, I am Moaning Myrtle! I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would after all ever talk to ugly, miserable, moping Moaning Myrtle?''

''Sod off, can't you see I don't want company?'' hissed Draco at the ghost before throwing one of his books at her.

''Sure, why not! Throw books at Myrtle, because she can't fell it! Ten points if you get it through her stomach and fifty if it goes through her head!''

Draco felt his frustration build and took a deep breath to calm his breathing. He wanted to shout, to be hurtful, to release his anger to someone. Opening his mouth to scold the ghost, he found himself doing the exact opposite. He opened up to the long dead witch like he never did to his friends.


	6. Mistakes

Draco's POV  
Tonight was one of those nights that Draco made zero progress in fixing the blasted Vanishing Cabinet. Eyes cast down, he left the Room of Requirement and practically ran five floors down, anxious to reach Moaning Myrtle' s bathroom before anyone saw him. Upon entering the abandoned lavatory he loosened his tie before reaching the nearest sink to empty the contents of his stomach. The nausea clawed at his throat and he tried to force down the bile, but it was too late. His stomach kept on contracting violently forcing everything out, until he heaved even though there was nothing left. Great, he thought, not only his appetite was gone but now he couldn't even keep a fucking apple down.  
Slowly, Draco lifted his head to stare his reflection in the mirror. A scared boy was looking back at him, his hooded eyes clearly stating the panic that never left him those days. He no longer remembered the wizard he used to be. The always carefree and self confident boy that everyone envied, gave his place to a constantly fretful as well as easily irritated teenager. Knowing where his thoughts were going to go next, he took a breath to even his speeding heartbeat but air couldn't reach his lungs. Starved for oxygen, he clutched his chest feeling his heart thudding violently. His vision became blurry and before he could even think, he clutched with shaking hands the sides of the sink bowing his head and trying desperately to calm down.

''I can help you if you let me...'' came Moaning Myrtle's voice from somewhere behind him.

''No one can help me'' said Draco his voice strange to his own ears ''I can't do it, it won't work.. he is going to kill me.'' As soon as those words left his mouth, brick after brick his walls came tumbling down. Sobs racked his body as tears rolled down his cheeks falling to the basin he was perching. Shuddering he tried desperately to regain his composure, straightening his back and looking into the mirror intend to place the impassive mask back to his face. There, apart from his own reflection, Draco saw Potter staring back at him.  
Draco whipped around hastily drawing his wand at the same time pointing its tip to his unexpected company. At once, Potter pulled out his own just in time to dodge Draco's hex that shattered the lamp on the wall beside him, quickly casting a Levicorpus that Draco easily blocked. Fed up with this brawl, Draco raised his wand once more, but failed as Moaning Myrtle' s screams distracted him. Rethinking his moves, he prepared his next spell aiming at Potter ''Cruci-''

''Sectumsempra'' roared Potter waving his wand.

Draco felt his breath stopping and his vision blurred as he fell on the floor, blood gushing from his mouth and chest. He couldn't hear either Moaning Myrtle's cries nor Potters mumbling. All he could fell was pain. It was as if he was cut inside out. He certainly couldn't feel professor Snape's hands on him as he tried to stop the bleeding and the last thing he felt before losing consciousness was pain.

It took him weeks to fully recover. Being restricted to a narrow single bed in the Hospital Wing all the while having to endure excruciating pain exasperated him to no end. Blaise never left his side, always keeping him company and filling him in about everything new happening at the castle. Finally the time came and he was discharged from the Hospital Wing. Going straight to the dungeons, he wasted no time to change his robes, grab his wand and leave for the Room of Requirement.

''Just where do you think you are going?'' Blaise was lazily gazing at him from the armchair of their room.

''Like you don't know Zabini. All this shit Potty put me through not only made my hate towards him increase, but also delay the job I have been assigned.'' came Draco's bored reply to his friend.

''I know Draco mate but you just left the Hospital Wing. You should rest a little.''

''There is no time to rest! The clock is ticking and the Dark Lord is not going to wait forever.'' 

Blaise nodded, sulking knowing that his friend had no other option. 

The next months were the hardest for Draco. Not being able to concentrate in his classes and with his grades dropping, he earned the constant nagging of his professors which resulted in more pressure than he could handle. Feeling more and more weak, one night he decided he needed a break. 

''Tonight after dinner you won't return to our dorm.'' he informed Blaise.

''And where exactly am I supposed to go?''

''I don't care. Just don't show up.''

''Having a party without me Draco? Who is the lucky lady?''

''None of your business. Now go and do as I said.''

''Just don' to do something you will regret later.'' were Blaise's last words to his best friend before leaving him alone in their room.

Draco heard but chose to ignore his best friend's words. A distraction was needed at all costs right now, and no one was better to provide it than Pansy, his ever devoted fuck buddy.

He found her in Slytherin common room, sitting by the fire laughing hysterically at something one of her friends said. The sound of her laugh made him mentally cringe, and he almost abandoned his plans for tonight with her. Just then, Sky appeared in the common room accompanied by a troubled looking Anne. When their eyes met, after all those weeks of the one avoiding the other, azure to grey, she promptly averted her gaze and sped up her pace.  
A new determination rose inside Draco and he strutted towards the raven haired witch grabbing her violently by her waist and kissing her passionately. Pansy whimpered and returned the kiss with fervor. Disgusted with himself, Draco withdrew from her touch, shot a final glance at Sky, smirked and dragged a willing Pansy to his room.  
As soon as they entered the room he shared with Blaise, he drew a long breath and shut his eyes already tired. With the door closed, every pretence fell. 

''Here baby. Drink this and you will feel better.'' her voice was repulsive to his ears.

''What is it?'' he grunted observing the small green concoction.

''Just a strong Calming Draught. You seem tense love.'' her voice was getting sleazier by the second. Feeling he desperately needed it, Draco swallowed the potion emptying the vial with one gulp.

''This time I am in control Drake baby, so be a good boy and enjoy the show.'' Pansy's hands were roaming all over his body while he found it hard to concentrate, his eyes wandering around the room in a haze.

''No touching.'' he rasped, not even recognizing his own voice anymore.

Pansy smirked knowingly ''As you wish baby. Now close your beautiful eyes and let me please you.''

He felt her lips licking his throat and then his eyes shut, allowing himself the luxury to conjure a memory he shared with Sky. His favorite moment from their coupling came to his mind and he smiled. The last words he heard before succumbing to relaxation was ''You are mine and only mine.''

Somebody was shaking him violently. Everything was blurry as Draco opened his eyes and for a second he didn't know where he was. A hard nudge to his ribs made him jerk awake to see Blaise looming over him, a worried look on his face.

''What the fuck Blaise? I was sleeping.''

''Yeah, for like half a day.''

''Quit mocking me. I am sure it is just after 8 in the morning.'' Draco's voice was coarse and his eyes could not seem to open.

''Funny because it is midday man. You slept through breakfast and lunch. I got worried and came here to check on you.'' Blaise's tone was filled with tension.

''Pansy was here last night, but I am not sure when she left.'' Draco kept trying to concentrate and gather his thoughts but failing miserably.

''That sorry excuse of a witch came today at breakfast with a smug look on her face and bragged about your night as soon as she sat at the table.''

Groaning, Draco sat up and began redressing with a haste. He had no use of her now, so pursuing her for answers was not an option. That potion she gave him to relax had something strange but he had no time to find exactly what.  
''I am fine, see? Parkinson just wore me out last night.''

''Be careful mate. She had a weird craze in her eyes today.''

''Whatever mate. I am heading to the Room of Requirement.'' Draco didn't even glance back as he fled their room.

Sky's POV  
''Did you notice? He missed lunch too.''

''I know Anne, I was at the Slytherin table with you.'' Sky's mood was not getting any better since last night and Anne's comments were surely not helpful.

''He is not in his room now..Pansy is missing as well..'' Anne pushed, trying to fish a reaction out of her best friend.

''Anne enough, please. He can go ahead and do whatever he likes with whoever he wants. Draco and I were never together to begin with. I was just another witch to warm his bed, nothing more.''

''I just want you to be happy Sky and I know you really like him. I see it. Maybe the situation between you two is like mine with Fred at the beginning. Look at us now!'' the loving look in Anne's eyes only made Sky feel worse.

''You and Fred love each other Anne. Besides he never treated you as his enemy. Once he overlooked the house animosity you became a couple. Draco would never in his life want to be seen with me now that everyone knows about my true blood status.''

''Still, I think you should talk to him.'' Anne pushed.

''You know what? Why don't you go talk to Fred about your condition?'' Sky decided she's had enough of her friend's nagging. 

Anne looked at her, her face immediately falling at the new topic. ''I will talk to him, just not now.''

''Sure, you will when the kid receives his Hogwarts letter.'' Sky smirked, her inner Slytherin finally surfacing after months of self wallowing. 

Anne's eyes closed in slits silently warning her best friend to close the subject. Sky though pushed ''Go tell him Anne. Don't follow my path. He is not Draco, he will love the child with all his heart.'' her heart was aching at her own words.

''Merlin knows how much I love you Sky.'' hugging her, the two friends smiled hoping that everything would be fine in the future. 

''What do we have here? Two disgraced Slytherins that have the nerve to sit in our table with the rest of us.'' the poison in Pansy's words made Sky want to hurt someone..particularly the vile witch talking to them.

''Piss off Parkinson.'' Anne turned to Pansy and shot her the most annoyed look she could muster.

''You and your friend should piss off Sterling. No one wants you here.'' 

''One of those days Parkinson I will make you swallow all those big words you say, so I advise you to shut the fuck up and never bother us again.'' Sky let the Slytherin inside her surface again. It was about time she came back to her senses.

''How dare you talk back to me half blood? Know your fucking place!''

Sky had already her wand in her hand as Harry approached her ''Skylar come, don't waste your time. Let's go, Hermione and Ron are waiting us outside.'' then he looked at Anne and continued ''You too Anne. I am sure Fred and George will be at Hogsmeade today.'' 

Sky threw a nasty glance at Pansy one last time and took Harry's hand deciding to spend her day in a better way than quarreling with the pug faced witch.  
Walking with her friends in the Viaduct Courtyard, the chilly wind blowing her hair and she felt content and thankful for everything that was given to her.


	7. When Love And Death Embrace.

Draco's POV  
''I am telling you my new Firebolt is better than the Nimbus 2000.''

''Are you sure? Cause the moment I take off, your sorry excuse of a broomstick won't be able to race with mine.'' Blaise's assuredness was evident in his smug tone.

''Why don't we test them right now then if you are so sure?'' Draco was never one to avoid a challenge. After all he was felling a young wizard again after many months of constant worry and hard work.

''Quidditch pitch right now!''

''Not so fast Zabini. I have a very urgent matter I want to discuss with my boyfriend.'' Just the sound of her voice made Draco cringe.

''For the last time Pansy you are not my girlfriend and never will be.''

''I wouldn't be that sure in your place Drake baby. Come with me, I have something very interesting to share with you.''

''I'd rather not.'' said Draco before returning to his friend ''Come on mate, it's time to learn why I am the best Quidditch player in Hogwarts.''

''I am pregnant Draco.'' 

As he took in what she said, his eyes widened and his voice was not able to articulate a single sound. He strained his vocals but nothing came out. Finally a ray of light crept to his mind trying desperately to reach the surface ''Good luck with that. I don't understand why you felt the need to tell me though.''

''Maybe because the baby is yours?'' Pansy deadpanned causing a new wave of panic to the pale wizard who was getting paler by the second.

''It is not mine. We fooled around, yes, but I never came inside you. How desperate are you to try and force this to me.''

''We had sex exactly 6 weeks before Draco baby, don't play dumb with me. It is unheard of a Malfoy to deny his heir.'' she reached for his arm, and quickly enveloped him in a suffocating hug.

''How can you be sure it is his Parkinson? As far as I know, you enjoy the company of many other Slytherins, if you know what I mean.'' Blaise saw and recognized his best friend's discomfort and wanted to help him.

''Fuck off Zabini. Drake knows the truth.''

Flashbacks of their night together came rushing to Draco's clouded mind but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't remember their coupling.  
''It is so sad baby that you don't believe me. I am sure that your parents will understand and support me.''

''Don't you dare talk to my parents about this.'' fear crept to his already scared mind at the concept of his father ordering him to propose to her and his mother organizing their grand social wedding. '' We will deal with this situation without my parents.''

''But no one is better at wedding organizing than Narcissa Malfoy.'' Pansy persisted pouting.

''There will be no wedding Pansy.''

''Surely you wouldn't want your heir born out of wedlock Draco.''

''Everything will be done when the time is right. Now get out of my way.'' he didn't care that he pushed her harshly, he only wanted to leave the Slytherin common room. The cold room that was his second home for almost six years now suffocated him.

Blaise tagged along his best friend silently knowing Draco would prefer to dwell on the situation right now. When they finally arrived at the Quidditch pitch he decided to speak ''Mate you know you can talk to me. We will take the wraps off her lie.''

''She is not lying Blaise'' Draco was hopeless once again in his life ''I indeed shagged her. Don't you remember the night I told you not to come to our room?''

''I remember, but I also recall you telling me she gave you a potion and then you lost consciousness.'' 

''Stop! Don't give me false hope Blaise. I was stupid, drank the blasted potion and now here I am. A Malfoy never avoids his responsibilities.'' the irritation was more than evident in Draco's voice ''Now let's get on our broomsticks. I have every intention to kick your ass. Besides, who knows, maybe Merlin will take pity on me and I fall to my death.''  
Several hours later, when they dismounted their broomsticks night had fallen. As much as Draco dreaded to return to the dungeons he found his footsteps leading him there. Entering the chilly dorm, the first voice he heard was Fawn's.

''Welcome happy father.'' her mocking tone only served to piss Draco off more.'' Keep your fucking voice down Fawn. ''

''Why should I? This is a reason to celebrate Draco. You are the first of our group to marry and become a parent. Though your choice of a partner is poor, the outcome is pleasing. A little Malfoy your father can manipulate.'' she pushed despite sensing his discomfort.

''I said shut up!'' Draco roared making all the Slytherins in the common room stare at him ''What are you looking at?'' he sneered, moments away from drawing his wand and hexing everyone. Just then Sky entered the room, her hands full of books. Draco allowed his eyes to roam over her and take her in just as she did the same to him. For an unknown reason his heart ached and his throat constricted. She was beyond beautiful, her eyes having yet again found their spark, returning to their full of life azure color he loved losing himself into. How he craved to touch her right now, to give her the strongest hug and never let her go again. She was always by his side encouraging him and supporting him. Not for the first time, his mind travelled him back to the night of their coupling. This time though he didn't feel disgusted. He reminisced that night with longing and wished he had taken a different path. Maybe if he just made love to her after his mother's revelation they would still be together and that child now would be in her womb. Shrugging those thoughts off his head, he put on his cold mask and yelled at her ''What are you looking at half blood?'' 

''Nothing really. Congratulations by the way for the baby. '' her tone was bitter and before he had the chance to reply she disappeared in her room.

''She took it better than you.'' Blaise noted as soon as they reached their room trying to escape Fawn's mocking comments of his upcoming fatherhood.

''Of course she did. She isn't the one with a child on the way.''

''You don't know. Every time I see her these days she is always in the company of scar faced.'' Blaise smirked sure about the reaction of his best friend.

If looks could kill, Blaise would be dead by now. ''Never again Zabini. Never again mention those two in the same sentence.'' Draco was fuming and his hand was moving to his wand as his creative mind raced forming images of her being intimate with his nemesis.  
''Relax Draco. I just wanted to lighten your mood.''

''Lighten my mood? With what? Images of her under Potty?''

''At least you finally came to terms with your infatuation with Sky. I want to see you happy mate.''

''I will never be happy Blaise.'' Draco's dejected manner saddened his friend. ''Not with Pansy and certainly not with Sky. The one that pleases my parents but I can't find myself to like and the other that might truly make me a happy wizard but will never be approved by my parents.'' with that, Draco proceeded to their room leaving Blaise behind. 

Time flew faster than his liking and the more Pansy's belly swelled, the more Draco distanced himself. The only thing he was interested into was following Sky around to make sure she wasn't shagging Potter. Jealousy swept over him every time he caught them talking. His hands were trembling in fury when she laughed at something he said. She was absolutely thriving in Potter's presence and the only thing he could do was stalk her. Always in the dark, hiding behind statues and spells to make him invisible. He knew he had no right to do such a thing, but he didn't care. Through those months since that night at the Manor, Sky slowly but steadily became his. She occupied his mind every day. It was really inevitable as he constantly saw her in their dorm as well as in their classes. Being in the same house was in his advantage despite that he saw it as a hard luck at the beginning. Nights were always his favorite nowadays. Dreaming about her was his best part after all. 

Soon rumors were flying about another Slytherin girl falling pregnant. Until it was revealed that Anne was that girl, Draco was in his worst. The news brought him relief and he found himself thanking Merlin that Sky was not involved.   
His parents though were another painful story. Having learnt of Pansy's pregnancy, they forced him to sign a contract that dictated their marriage as soon as they left Hogwarts and of course before his heir was born, as no Malfoy was ever born out of wedlock.

Eventually the deadline for Draco's mission came. Finally, through copious amounts of work as well as countless hours of struggle, he managed to repair the Vanishing Cabinet. Physically and mentally though he wasn't so sure about fully completing his given task.  
Deep down he was not a callous boy· definitely cynical and self centered but not to the point of being the reason of many of his classmates death. Because this would be the logical outcome if Death Eaters entered the grounds of Hogwarts. So the moment his deranged aunt greeted him with that sadistic smile he so much despised, Draco's heart clenched. 

''Good job my Draco. I am sure the Dark Lord will reward your services. Off now to the final part of our plan.'' Bellatrix's words barely registered in his mind. For the next minutes he watched with horror as Death Eaters appeared through the Cabinet and then ran off to the shady corridors of the castle.

''Never thought you had it in you Malfoy.'' sneered Fenrir Greyback before dashing out of the Room of Requirement.

His brain had shut down. It was as if his rationality had retreated somewhere deep inside him. Instead of staying with him, help him move on. Voices came to his ears as if they were from far away. He knew it was dumb to be scared, especially now, but he couldn't help it. Breathing in and out trying to concentrate, Draco forced his legs to move · his mission wasn't over after all.

Climbing the marble staircase leading to the Astronomy Tower, he felt his hand trembling as he reached for his wand. A light summer breeze caressed his cheeks and he paused just for a moment to embrace the serenity of the scene. Hell would break loose soon and he needed all the strength he could master. Downstairs the battle was already raging.  
Finally reaching the Tower, Draco drew his wand out and opened the heavy door, only to find a calm looking Albus Dumbledore looking at him smiling. Before wasting a moment to think what he was doing, Draco disarmed the headmaster. A gain he smiled doing absolutely nothing to prevent Draco's actions. 

''Draco, many years ago a boy made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you.'' even now Dumbledore was relaxed and collected, his voice full of understanding for the distressed teenage wizard.

''I don't want your help. I have to do this. I have to kill you or he will kill me and my family.'' Draco was crying now, all the tension building inside him for months finally surfacing.   
''Do it.'' commanded his aunt from behind him ''Now Draco, now!''

''No.'' everyone turned their heads at Snape's stern voice. 

''Severus please...'' muttered Dumbledore before Snape cast the killing curse sending him flying down the Astronomy Power.

After that, everything was a blur in Draco's mind. The only thing he could remember was Snape dragging him down the stairs where the battle was raging. Draco was positively terrified at what he saw. Jinxes and Unforgivables were being casted and the Great Hall was being destroyed by his aunt Bellatrix. She had the most sardonic smile he had seen and that spoke volumes after all those years he spent beside his father trying to mimic him.

''Skylar'' came Potter's agonizing voice. Instictively, Draco turned and his heart stopped at the sight. In the cold floor, Sky's body was laying lifeless, her head turned to the side and her beautiful eyes closed forever. His mind screamed as the pain drove through his heart. He could hear people around him screaming and shouting but he didn't care. An Avada would have been a mercy that moment. He took a step to her only to be stopped by Snape's hand pulling him. ''There is nothing you can do. She is gone.''

Unable to formulate words, Draco pulled his arm back and turned to Sky again, fully intending to take her in his arms. She couldn't die. No, she was just stunned. He would hold her, kiss her and say to her all those things he kept inside him. Just then, he heard a heart wrenching cry, unmistakably coming from Harry Potter. There was something in that scream, a pain behind it. Draco watched Potters teary eyes and then he knew. Skylar was indeed dead. His beautiful Skylar was never going to look at him again with those azure eyes that stared into his soul. He felt something wet falling to his cheeks and raised his hand to touch it. Tears stained his face and kept falling uncontrollably. His feet moved to reach her yet again, but Weasley's hard push stopped him. He didn't even have the strength to fight back. He just stood there, eyes void, watching as his arch enemy fell to his knees and took Sky in his arms sobbing. Then, out of thin air, something struck him from behind and he lost his balance falling. Thinking he would finally be with her again, he closed his eyes with a smile on his face. 

Hours later, he was lying in his bed, away from the fight and chaos, the only thought that could form in his mind was about her. Her body sprawled in the cold marble floor lifeless. He could die right now and he would die a happy man, for he would see her again.


End file.
